


Blood

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, gregor the overlander - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: TUC week day 3; blood
Series: TUC Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883299
Kudos: 4





	Blood

One thing thing that always bothered me was how Gregor did not seem to realize that I know our world is built upon bloodshed. He would sometimes give me looks after fights, as if he was disturbed by all that was happening, and that I seemed at peace with it. I am at peace with it, but only because that is how it is here. Bloodshed is unavoidable most of the time--even though we are working slowly towards a better future--maybe one more like our past, but without any of the betrayal this time around. The apple trees will never grow again, but maybe we can create a better lasting relationship with the gnawers. We must. This world is tired of the fighting and the blood that weeps from the ground. I am tired of sending bodies into the Waterway. It must end.

**Author's Note:**

> tmrw is my favorite day 😌


End file.
